User blog:SweetPsychoGamerGirl/What I Do When I'm Not Online
Hey. I have a weird life, a disturbing life, a psychotic life, call it whatever. I have skool, have to look after Hell, visit the border and lure angels to the Darkside, normal things. So I decided to write about it (cuz what else should i do with my life...?). First, I wake up. Some people are thinking, "well duh", but I wake up since Starfright is about to YEET a chair at me. Then, I check the Wiki. Ya know, see if any pastas have been made. If you stalk me, you'll know I eat human hearts, sour spiders (gummy spiders, don't be gross), other parts of humans/animals, and cinnamon raisin bagels. Ooh, waffles too. I wish I could eat ice cream, but I don't know where to buy it. And angel cake. No, not angel food cake, YUCK. Angel cake. But it sometimes has angel feathers in it... I then play a bit of Minecraft, while listening to Survive the Night, Boy In The Bubble, and Legends Never Die. Then I (unfortunately) have to teleport to skool and go inside, just so I can see my idiotic class. Yes, I say they're stupid a lot, but if you knew them, you would agree. Then I listen to my teacher talk about math, or TRY to. My class is very loud... I get bored after the 3rd class, but go to the other 2 classes anyway. Then... YAY RECESS! I talk with Lillie and Ray, and make plans to hang out after burning- I mean, after skool! Heh heh... I drag (literally DRAG) myself to the 6th class, where some people are "joking" around and calling some poor kid stupid and swearing at him. Of course, I make them stop in a nice way. I whip out my VoidShard sword and gently explain that if they didn't stop, I would rip off their heads and forcefully rip out their hearts, while keeping them alive so they can watch me eat the hearts. Hey, I get hangry at skool. I gotta eat somehow! And plus, if I did, it would be in Starfright mode. Hey, if I felt nice, I would even do it in Moonlight mode. Or corrupted me, IDC. Anyway, the kids stop, and I sit at my desk. Wait, what? ...There's a whoopee cushion on my seat, and I sat on it. My class is laughing like nuts. Huh, even the bullies are laughing. Well... thEy wILl tAstE mY pOwER... 30 minutes later... Hello again! Sorry I stopped, I got extremely hangry and needed to eat. ...Oh, my class? They're FINE. Well, if you called burning in Hell's fires fine... Oh shoot, the teacher was late, and she saw the blood and my (bloody) teeth... "sorry" teacher... can't have any witnesses spilling this to the police, now can I...? 5 minutes later... Am I grossing you out? Sorry. But really, I don't want the police to be chasing after me. Besides, then I gotta share food with Starfright and Moonlight. Sure, their my darksides, but they WILL steal ALL DA FOOD!!! Oh, around this time (2:30) I decide to bring Starfright and Moonlight, cuz reapers get hungry too. "bUt waT arE tHey gOinG tO eAt?" you might be thinking. Well, there are about 200 students & 32 staff at this skool. So... 116 each! Don't worry, everyone will be revived and they will forget Hell entirely. OMG, I just realized something HILARIOUS!! IT'S A CHRISTEN SKOOL AND I TALK AND LIVE IN HELL OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh jeez, deep breaths, don't die (deeeeeep breaths). I'm- hahahaha, I'm alright. Ooh 3:00 I can leeeeeeeeeeeeeave!! I then teleport out of skool and into ma chair, which is covered in small burn marks. ...BRUH I DON'T SMOKE!! When I get upset, my hair starts turning into fire... weird, but I don't care what chu think. I then have my daily dose of the app HOOKED, watching YouTube, and music. I check the Wiki (again) and read any new/updated pastas. Then I snuggle with my two dogs. Hey, psychotic, nightmarish, scary, creepy half-pastas need love too! <3 <3 <3 I head back to the computer, but then I get disturbed by Lillie and Ray. Then we chat and hang out until 6:00. But after I get home, Starfright tackles me to the ground and... asks me to get food for her. I summon cooked hearts and chuck them at her face. Yeah, we (Starfright, Moonlight and me) always do things like this. It normal. Then I sit down at my computer and type out a story. Well, usually. Sometimes I can't think of an idea. ok i'm lazy (and i wanna play roblox with Lillie) so.. Bai~ Category:Not Pastas